Sunny Seattle
by M. Joseph Day
Summary: Cristina must deal with her mistakes. AU season 1. Unconventional pairing, but this idea has been in my brain for a while.
1. What Tequila Does

**Like most of the ideas for my fanfics, this idea has been swimming around in my head for a long time. It's an unconvential pairing, but you'll see how everything plays out if you read it. Takes place in season 1 after the party in "Shake Your Groove Thing". AU, of course. Enjoy and please review whether you like it or not!**

It was unnaturally sunny outside for Seattle. The bright light shone through the windows of the bedroom, and birds chirped away excitedly, glad to see the sun for once. Cristina raised her head off the pillow and covered her face with her hands. With the way her head was pounding, she felt as if her brain would suddenly explode out of it. Her hair was a mess and her makeup was smeared. The sheets lain over Cristina's body were cold, feeling amazing when compared to her hot, sweaty face.

That's when Cristina realized she was naked.

Cristina's mouth gaped open, and she cautiously moved her head to the side. The person with her in the bed couldn't him, could it? No. It couldn't be. This was impossible. Cristina shook her head vigorously. "No no no no no."

Cristina pulled up the sheet and looked to see if he was naked. Her brown eyes widened. Of course he was. Why did this have to happen? Last thing Cristina remembered, she'd been dancing on top of a table with him and Meredith, passing around various bottles of alcohol. Now suddenly they were here, in his bed, both of them naked.

Looking out the window, the Korean intern noticed that it was blindingly sunny outside. Today was just a strange day. Cristina had slept with the one person she never thought she would sleep with, and it was sunny in Seattle.

Cristina slowly climbed out of the bed and gathered her clothes, quickly throwing them on before exiting the room. She stopped walking when Izzie Stevens appeared in the hallway. The blonde's hair was pulled into a sloppy bun, and she was sipping from a dark blue coffee mug. "Hey, Cristina."

Izzie walked past Cristina, but she suddenly stopped and turned around. "Wait! That-that's George's room! Did you-oh God! Seriously?!"

"Shut up," said Cristina, almost running downstairs. Meredith stood beside the steps, her hair sticking up. "Cristina? You stayed here?"

Izzie ran down the stairs after Cristina. "She slept with George."

Meredith took Izzie's coffee from her and took a big gulp. She looked confused. "Why would you sleep in George's bed? You could have come slept with me."

Izzie snorted a laugh. Cristina glared at her. Izzie cleared her throat. "Um, Mer. I don't think Cristina wanted to sleep with you like she slept with George."

Meredith gasped and looked from Izzie to Cristina and back again. "Oh! You _slept_ with George? Like, sex? Oh, Cristina. Seriously?"

"Shut up. Both of you," said Cristina. "I don't even remember how it happened. Do either of you remember anything?"

"Nope," said Izzie, while Meredith shook her head.

"Damn it." Cristina sighed and thought for a moment. "I'm going to leave. Hopefully George doesn't remember anything. You two need to promise me that you won't tell him about any of this."

Meredith and Izzie glanced at each other. Cristina held out her arms, waiting for them to say they wouldn't tell George. Meredith nodded. "Okay. We won't tell him."

"Yeah," said Izzie, also nodding.

"Thank you both," said Cristina, heading for the door. When she reached it, she turned to look at her fellow interns again. "And if I found out that either of you told him-"

"We won't!" said Meredith, smiling. "Goodbye, Cristina."

"Bye." Cristina disappeared out the front door and shut it behind her.

Izzie looked at Meredith, taking her coffee back. "Wow. Like, oh my god. Seriously. How did that even happen?"

Meredith shrugged. "I have no idea. I hope I never have to know, either. That's just so weird. George and Cristina."

Izzie and Meredith both shuddered. They turned when they heard someone coming downstairs. George was slowly descending the steps. His hair looked like he'd just been struck by lightning. He was wearing only a pair of gray sweatpants, and his eyes were red and watery. George couldn't even make it halfway down the steps. He sat down on one of the stairs. "What the hell happened last night?"

"Tequila," answered Meredith shortly.

"You look like you had a rough night," smiled Izzie. Meredith gave her an are-you-stupid look. Izzie shrugged.

"I _feel_ like I had a rough night," said George. Izzie let out a small laugh. Meredith elbowed her in the ribs. Izzie placed a hand over her mouth to stop herself from bursting out in uncontrollable laughter.

George laid down on the steps, staring at the ceiling. "What's so funny, Izzie?"

"Nothing," said Izzie, trying immensely hard to hold in her laughter.

George used the banister to pull himself up to a standing position. "I need to take a shower. I smell like a brewery and a high school locker room at the same time. See you guys in about an hour."

"Yep," said Meredith. After she heard the bathroom door close, Meredith turned to give Izzie a look. "What is wrong with you? We have to pretend that nothing strange, weird, or out of the ordinary happened last night."

"I'm sorry." Izzie didn't bother to hold back her laughter anymore. She caught her breath and continued speaking. "It's just, something strange _did_ happen last night. Something _really_ strange. Cristina and George having sex. Like, _seriously_?"

"Izzie, Cristina will kill you, and then she'll kill me for not stopping you," said Meredith.

Izzie rolled her eyes. "Cristina won't kill us. She'll probably just hurt us so she can get in on a few surgeries."

Meredith shook her head. She stole Izzie's coffee mug and downed the rest of the coffee. Meredith handed the empty mug back to Izzie. Izzie looked in the mug. "Thanks for drinking all of my coffee, Mer."

"Welcome," smiled Meredith. "Am I going to have to keep you away from George?"

"No. I can stay quiet," said Izzie.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Trust me."

Meredith examined Izzie for a moment, shook her head, and walked back to the kitchen. "If you say so."

**Hope you enjoyed this story so far! Review, please!**


	2. What The Flu Does

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm so glad someone read this and liked it. Much thanks! This chapter takes place after Cristina and Burke sleep together for the first time.**

Cristina Yang had the flu. She'd been feeling sick to her stomach for a few days, and she kept breaking out in cold sweat. It was almost bad enough for her to stay home, but she couldn't, because she was Cristina Yang. Cristina never missed work for anything, not when there were surgeries to do, not if she wanted to impress Bailey, Chief, and Burke.

Specifically Burke.

Sex with Burke was amazing. It felt as if she'd never known how to have good sex until him. The only bad thing about having sex with Burke was the fact that every time sex was mentioned, she thought of George. She still couldn't believe that she'd had sex with Bambi, of all people. Somehow, though, she had. Cristina couldn't remember if that sex was good or not. It probably wasn't. George didn't look like he'd be good in bed. Maybe he was. There was no way to find out, since Cristina was never sleeping with her fellow intern ever again.

In the intern locker room, Cristina pulled on her scrub shirt and threw her hair down her back. She glanced at George, hoping he still didn't remember. He hadn't said anything to her aside from the occasional hello or something related to surgery. That meant Meredith and Izzie had kept quiet. Cristina raised an eyebrow. Izzie staying quiet. Wow. That's something that never happened. Cristina was glad miracles like quiet Izzie could actually happen.

George left the room, and Meredith sat down on the bench next to Cristina. "So do you think he remembers yet?"

"If he does he's not showing it," answered Cristina. "I'm pretty sure he would say something if he really remembered. He would probably say 'thank you for laying me when no one else would, Cristina' or maybe 'you look smoking hot naked, Cristina'. In both cases, I would have to slap him."

Izzie heard Cristina and giggled. "Seriously. I would do the same thing."

Cristina stared up at Izzie. "Barbie, I'm surprised you've stayed quiet about this."

"You're welcome."

Cristina and the other interns stood in front of their resident, Bailey, awaiting instructions. Cristina's face paled when Bailey paired her up with George. She glanced at him, rolling her eyes.

"Yang!" said Bailey loudly. "Is there some reason why you are incapable of working with O'Malley?"

"No, Doctor Bailey," murmured Cristina.

"Alright then. Now go away."

As George and Cristina headed to work with Burke, of all the attendings in the hospital, George kept glancing at her. She thought he might remember something, but wouldn't he be a little more forward with it? Finally, George asked, "Cristina, is there some reason you don't want to work with me?"

"Um, yeah," said Cristina, as if he should already know the answer to that question. "It's because I'm Cristina frickin' Yang, and you're Bambi."

They finally found Burke, and now they were talking about medical procedures and surgery. Cristina and Burke were both scrubbing in, but they had to prep the patient first. Cristina and George stood on either side of the patient's bed. Cristina put another pillow behind his head. She couldn't back up fast enough when he decided to vomit all over her scrub shirt.

Cristina held her hands up and looked down her front. "Perfect!"

And then the patient vomited on George. George grimaced. "We have to change."

"Ya think?!"

The two interns headed to the locker room as fast as possible, since they didn't want to miss the surgery. George stood in front of his locker and pulled off his vomit-soaked shirt. Cristina did the same. She made a face, trying to hold down her nausea. George stared at her. "Are you okay?"

"I have the flu. It'll go away soon," answered Cristina, covering her mouth with her hand.

And then she vomited on George's bare chest. George looked down himself. "Okay. Cristina, I think you need to lie down."

Burke entered the locker room, taking in the scene: the vomit, shirtless George, and Cristina wearing only her scrub pants and a bra. "Cristina, are you alright?"

"She has the flu," George cut in before Cristina could think up an excuse.

"You came to work with the flu?" Burke asked. "You know we work at a hospital, right? The last thing we need is to have already-sick people catch the flu."

"Burke, I-"

But Burke turned to leave. "I'm asking Karev to scrub in. O'Malley, get cleaned up. Cristina, go home and get some rest."

Cristina opened her mouth to protest, but Burke was already gone. George sat down beside Cristina. "I'm sorry I told him you have the flu. You really should get some rest, though."

Cristina didn't say anything. This would be her first day without working since she became an intern at Seattle Grace. She couldn't really blame it on George. It's not like he injected her with the flu virus or something. If it was anyone's fault, it was the patient's fault. She wouldn't have gotten sick if she didn't have puke on her.

George stared at Cristina for a few moments. He looked confused, then his eyes widened. The man stood up, still looking at Cristina. "Did we-? Oh God. Why didn't you-? Seriously?!"

Cristina put her face in her hands. Perfect. Of course he would remember now of all times. Today was the worst day Cristina had had in a long time. "Bambi, please clean my vomit off yourself and put on a shirt."

"So you can have sex with me but you get bothered when I'm not wearing a shirt?!" exclaimed George. "You are _so _twisted!"

Cristina stood up and pulled a shirt on while George wet a paper towel and wiped her vomit off his chest. Cristina looked at him. "I didn't plan this, you know. I'm not even sure how exactly it happened. I just woke up naked next to you. And the reason I didn't tell you is because I didn't want you to latch onto me like a sad little puppy."

"A sad-" George shook his head. "Whatever, Cristina. I'll just forget it ever happened."

Cristina changed into her outside-the-hospital outfit and walked out the locker room door. She was glad George could just forget their night together. Cristina couldn't, as much as she wished she could.

**Review please! I'll try to get the next chapter out faster this time! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
